


Christmas traditions on New Year

by Gabrie_DwelleR



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Caring Edward Nygma, Chief of Staff Edward Nygma, Christmas Fluff, Dancing, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gotham Secret Santa 2019, Isabella (Gotham) Lives, Kinda, Love Confessions, M/M, Mayor Oswald Cobblepot, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, Snowed In, they're soft, yep it's New Year but with Christmas elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabrie_DwelleR/pseuds/Gabrie_DwelleR
Summary: Mayor Cobblepot and his Chief of Staff head to the City New Year's Ball but the evening doesn't go quite as planned initially. Much to their shared delight.In this version of events, Oswald couldn't bring himself to break Edward's heart by killing Isabella. He's still carrying a torch for his best friend and, finally, learns that patienceisa virtue in this case.
Relationships: Isabella/Edward Nygma - mentioned, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 9
Kudos: 136





	Christmas traditions on New Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dearest_dahlia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearest_dahlia/gifts).



> Happy holidays to everyone! <3
> 
> As my secret friend, I got [dearest_dahlia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearest_dahlia). The prompt was: "Something Nygmobs related and centered around S3. Fluffy or angst with a happy ending, centered around New Year." I hope you'll like it ;3

"Is there absolutely no chance we can skip it?" Oswald complained for what must be at least tenth time this afternoon. He couldn't help it. The New Year is supposed to be celebrated with family and friends, not on a social event among fake smiles and groveling lackeys. 

"Nope," Ed sounded terribly cheerful. Oswald supposed it was for his sake, as Edward hated these official gatherings even more than he did, and he was grateful for his friend's support. "As Gotham's Mayor, it is your duty to meet the New Year with your people. With the wealthiest of them in any case. And, as your Chief of Staff, I will ensure your safety during the Ball so that no lunatic would try to poison you again."

"Nobody warned me about this duty _before_ the election," Penguin grumbled, buttoning up his fur-trimmed coat. "Why did it have to be a ball anyway? I don't even dance," he shook his head, refusing to wear the fur hat Edward tried to hand him. Ed pursed his lips but didn't argue the point, knowing how futile it would be. 

"You don't have to dance. Just smile and drink champagne, it'll be fine," Ed smiled at him before opening the front door. 

Despite the gust of cold wind, Oswald's heart melted under those warm dark eyes looking at him with sincere kindness and loyalty. For a moment, Oswald could pretend to see his own love reflected in them. But alas, Edward Nygma's heart didn't belong to him. He had to constantly remind himself of that to not let anything slip. 

"Can we even drive through all that snow?" Penguin asked as his feet sunk in crunchy white heaps outside. 

"I hope so," Ed said with a hint of doubt as he took in the results of the previous night's snowstorm. "Our second driver called in sick, so I'll be your chauffeur for today, Mr. Mayor," he said, opening the passenger door for Oswald. 

— **☂☃?** —

Their car got stuck. 

The wheels burrowed into the snow, and any attempts to climb out only caused the car to settle deeper in its trap. 

"Unbelievable," Oswald grumbled. "Don't tell me we have to walk back to the mansion on foot." 

They didn't drive too far, couldn't even reach the highway, but it'll be more than an hour walk through all the snowdrifts with Oswald's bad leg. The sun was setting already, and the weather was far from welcoming for a stroll. 

"I guess we have no choice," Ed murmured apologetically. "I'm so sorry, Oswald, I should've cleared the driveway beforehand. That's my fault-.." 

Penguin stopped his ramble by covering his hand grasping the wheel. 

"It's alright, Ed. I actually don't mind skipping the ball, you know," he huffed. "And it's not your fault the skies decided to dump a year's worth of snow in one night." 

"Oh, is it _yours_ then?" Ed joked as they got out of the car and began their slow walk back. "Did you hate the idea of attending the Ball so much that you conjured a blizzard?" 

"I wish," Oswald huffed, carefully treading on one of the tire tracks but still sinking into the snow with every second step. He was grateful for the cane helping him crawl out of those clod traps. "But if I could do that, I would've snowed everything down long before Christmas."

He didn't add _'so that you would've spent it with me and not her.'_ It wasn't Edward's fault. 

Ed hummed in agreement, releasing a puff of smoke in the freezing air.

They proceeded walking each on their half of the tire tracks. The silence was disturbed only by their heavy breathing and the crunching of snow under their feet. The air was biting chilly but at least the gusts of wind wavered after late afternoon. 

"I'm still troubled by the fact that I left you alone on Christmas. I know how much this holiday means to you," Ed muttered after a few minutes. 

"It's quite alright, Edward. I didn't feel alone thanks to you," he smiled at his friend. He ached to kiss those reddened razor-sharp cheekbones but had to look away. 

This Christmas was… unusual. It began like a dream: Oswald woke up, took a hot bath, and then went to the kitchen to find that his Chief of Staff took on Olga's duties as his cook that day and prepared them a delicious breakfast. After that, they were about to exchange their gifts when that cursed Isabelle — Isabell _A_ , whatever — woman called and asked Ed to come and help her, promising that it won't take longer than an hour. It did, of course. It wasn't the first time she did that. That witch had weaved some tales that made Edward stay for the whole day with her, and for the hundredth time, Penguin wished he went through with his initial plan to dispose of that blonde — or was it redhead now — parasite. 

But this time, she miscalculated terribly, much to Penguin’s joy. 

Ed called him, almost crying, so devastated that he won't make it back home for Christmas. But, as he was about to say goodbye, Oswald offered to talk a few more minutes. They ended up talking for _hours_ about everything and nothing, joking, sharing stories, and making plans for the next year. Oswald brought the phone to his couch next to the fireplace and snuggled under a blanket, gazing at the Christmas tree shimmering in the middle of the living room. The sight and setting warmed his body, while Edward's soft voice on the other end of the line warmed his heart. 

Some of the most hilarious moments during the whole conversation were that woman's unsuccessful attempts to make Ed hang up and pay attention to her. Penguin had to bite his knuckles to restrain from laughing when Ed dismissed her with a quick _'not now, Kristen'_ and proceeded to guess what present Oswald prepared for him. Perhaps it was wrong to deny his friend an undisturbed holiday with his girlfriend, but Penguin didn't feel even a bit guilty. He was petty like that. That hussy Isabelle might have stolen Edward's heart and lured his body into her lair, but his mind and soul were still with Oswald, and he wasn't going to refuse the pleasure of keeping them. 

Besides, he did bring a happy smile on Ed's handsome face the next day when he finally gave him custom-made platinum watches with emerald question marks in place of numbers as a Christmas gift. It was always riddle time for Edward, after all. That effectively took the man's mind away from the fight he had with his girlfriend about spending the whole Christmas on phone in her house. Oswald knew Ed was going to gift him a tie — his Chief of Staff _'subtly'_ rummaged through his whole collection two months prior with a poorly fitting excuse — but he still acted surprised. And the tie was incredibly gorgeous indeed: brocade golden pattern on the burgundy silk was elegantly complemented by the onyx penguin tie pin. Oswald was wearing it right now.

"You're smiling," Ed noted, drawing him back to the present moment. 

"Hmm, yes," he nodded. "I'm just thinking that despite the fact that I'm freezing and can't feel pretty much anything but pain in my leg, it's still somehow better than the dozens of hands I would've had to shake tonight." 

Ed didn't support Oswald's chuckle, glancing at him with worry and sympathy. 

"Oh, here, wait," he stopped, took off his hat and put it on Oswald's head, enveloping it in his warmth. "I wish I could do anything to help your leg right now." 

"No, Ed, I can't let you get cold," he moved to take the hat off. Penguin was one of the most egoistic people, but that rule didn't apply to his dearest Edward. 

"Stop fighting, Oswald. How are you gonna rule the city if you get sick? Besides, I've had it on for almost half of our way, it's your turn now," Ed huffed, swatting Oswald's hands from reaching the hat. "And that's a lesson for you to wear your _own_ hat outside next time, Mr. Mayor," he winked. 

"I didn't want it to ruin my haircut," Penguin pouted but stopped struggling. It was useless to fight when Ed made up his mind. 

His Chief of Staff smirked triumphantly and adjusted the hat on Oswald's head, shielding his ears from the cold air as much as it allowed. For the first time this day, Oswald was grateful for the weather as it provided a perfectly platonic explanation for his blush. Penguin willed himself to stop staring into those warm dark eyes above him and resume their way. 

It was completely dark outside when they finally reached the mansion. The last quarter of the way Oswald had to heavily lean on Edward's hand because his cane wasn't helping much anymore. It wasn't even from too much pain but rather from total numbness in his legs, in the bad one especially. He could barely lift it up enough to get free from another snowdrift it got stuck in. 

As soon as they reached the doors, Ed left Oswald to undress and rushed upstairs. Penguin heard the water running and wished he could jump into the shower as quickly as his friend apparently did. Alas, he had to slowly tug off his clothes with unfeeling hands. His dress shoes weren't designed for snowdrifts, thus his socks got soaked through with the thawed snow that got inside. That explained the complete numbness so that even the pain seemed distant. It'll be so much worse when he warms up and all the feelings return tenfold. He'd better take a pill before that happens, but as Oswald pulled his wet socks off, he couldn't really be bothered. He just wanted to get warm. 

"Here, Oswald, take this," Ed murmured above his ear and Oswald barely held back from elbowing the unexpected person behind him. He turned abruptly. "Oh, I didn't mean to startle you. It's painkillers," his Chief of Staff offered two pills and a glass of water. 

"I thought you went to shower straight away," Oswald observed his friend who was still wearing his coat and shoes. 

"And leave you alone so that you'd decide to skip the pills?" he squinted suspiciously, and Penguin scoffed, not admitting out loud that Ed knew him too well. He gratefully took the painkillers and drowned them with water. 

"I prepared a hot bath. Let's go, I'll help get upstairs," he offered his hand to the gaping in surprise Mayor. 

Oswald forced his mouth to close and once again leaned onto the steady arm. In any different circumstance, he would've brushed it off or even got insulted by the insinuation that the Penguin needed someone's help to get up the stairs. But he truly barely felt his legs, and this was Ed. Ed was safe, he can be trusted to see his weakness. Also, Oswald, being a selfish glutton he is, savored every little touch he could get from the man he loves more than he ever wanted to love someone. Occasionally, he felt little pricks of guilt as he looked up in those honest warm eyes and reminded himself that Edward was perceiving all those gestures so differently. Penguin was dastardly stealing those little touches and signs of affection, but he _was_ a criminal and wasn't going to apologize for it. He did hold back from destroying Edward's woman and breaking his heart though. That was more consideration and self-sacrifice than anyone else could expect from the Penguin.

The way up the stairs was excruciating, but Oswald tried his best to not show his struggles any more than he already had. He was heavily leaning on the rails with one hand and gently supporting himself on Edward's arm with the other. Ed's other hand covering his own provided all the distraction Oswald needed to get to the master bedroom. He let go of his friend there and proceeded to the en suite with a steaming bath awaiting him, so alluring with the scented oils Edward added. 

— **☂☃?** — 

Oswald soaked in the hot water until it turned lukewarm, and he started getting cold again. By that time, his frozen limbs had thawed and relaxed; the painkillers Ed gave him helped ease the agonizing throbbing in his damaged ankle so the ache was bearable. 

Ed. He was one of the main occupants of the Mayor's mind ever since that celebration party at The Sirens all those months ago. He carved a place in Oswald's heart and thoughts without asking for permission and probably not even knowing what he did. What dreams and previously unknown desires he evoked with every word, smile, or mere presence. How those dreams crushed and evaporated when Ed met that woman. Not entirely, no. Some part of Oswald will always crave Edward's love, it's what he became now, and he wasn’t going to deny that. But he had long since resigned to loving this man from the distance set by their friendship's borders. It's already a privilege to have Edward as his best friend and an incredible co-worker. Despite the unyielding desire to have more, Penguin was grateful for what he had.

Without a rush, Oswald got out of the bath, dried himself, and dressed up in his silky pajamas, shrugging on his father's embroidered dress robe. It held so many memories of his dear parent, of Ed wrapped in it, of the sunny morning when Oswald realized what that fluttering feeling in his stomach was. He wanted to meet the New Year wearing it warming him with those thoughts. 

Oswald made his way to the living room, grabbing a book from the library in case he feels like reading later. He was sure that Ed was already asleep by now: the man had no sentiments regarding this holiday, or pretty much any holiday. After picking a bottle of champagne, Oswald settled on the couch next to the fireplace, pouring a glass. Probably Edward lit the fire before going to bed, knowing that Oswald would stay at least until midnight. So thoughtful and caring, as always.

The flames were lazily licking the firewood, in harmony with the slowly changing lights on the tall Christmas tree nearby. They had it installed because of the party the Mayor had to host recently, and Oswald was secretly glad to have this holiday symbol in his home. It reminded him of his dear mother, of how he used to wake up and run to their tiny tree — sometimes not even a full tree but a bouquet of fir branches decorated with the old paper toys. The presents were never expensive, but he knew his mother must have spent at least a few months' worths of savings to buy him a new suit or a book. He cherished every gift, almost feeling the warmth of her love emanating from them. 

There's not much of them he managed to save through all that chaos after her death. And, without her, those mementos are now more painful than pleasant. If it wasn't for Edward's company on the phone this Christmas, Oswald would've spent it mournfully reminiscing his old life and current loneliness. Not dissimilar to what he was doing now, gazing at the luxuriously decorated tree and sipping the sweetened sparkling liquid. 

"Lost in thoughts, Mayor Cobblepot?" 

Edward's voice suddenly sounded right behind him and stopped Oswald's heart for a good second. His hand jerked and the champagne sloshed, spilling over the edge, soaking into his sleeve and the coach armrest. Penguin wasn't usually so easily startled, but Ed surprised him for the second time this evening by not being where expected. 

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack, Ed?" he grumbled, placing his almost empty glass on the coffee table and flapping his wet hand. 

"Oh dear, I'm sorry, Oswald, I didn't mean to startle you… again," he added sheepishly but with a humorous glint to his dark eyes. How could Oswald hold a grudge on this handsome devil? "Oh, let me fetch something for that," he motioned to the soaked sleeve of Penguin’s dress robe. 

"No need, Ed, there wasn't much spilled," he assured him with a smile. "Why are you sneaking around anyway?" 

"I wasn't sneaking! I called out to you before, but you didn't answer," Ed protested and quickly left the room on his unfairly long legs. 

Oswald looked at where he disappeared, having no idea what was that about. He didn't have to wonder for too long, Ed returned shortly with a tray. 

"I was asking what tea would you like, but since you pointedly ignored me," he approached, chuckling at Oswald's eye roll. "I've decided for you."

"I didn't ignore you, you probably spoke too quietly." 

With a shake of his head, Edward placed the tray on the coffee table and moved the champagne bottle and glass farther away from Penguin. He intercepted the attempt to return it. 

"Champagne is for the midnight, Oswald. That's why I brought this to warm us up," he poured tea into the vintage china, adding two pieces of sugar into Oswald's cup just as he liked it. 

"It's lemon tea. Nothing too fancy but it combines perfectly with gingerbread. And vitamin C is known to boost the immune system, so you'll have fewer chances to get sick after today's outdoor activity," Ed rapidly explained as he opened a jar of cookies. 

Oswald didn't know why Olga bothered with making them into penguin shapes, even adding chocolate chips for eyes and outlining the flippers, but this attention was nice. Ever since Ed started dating his girlfriend, Olga was steady support for Oswald. She never said a word about his confession or feelings, but she cast _such_ heavy glares on Isabelle when they met so that now Penguin is not the only — and perhaps not the main — reason why she refuses to visit the mansion anymore. 

"Thank you, Ed," Oswald stirred his sugar and took a sip, savoring the sweetly-sour heat that was chasing away his leftover chills. "I thought you were long asleep already." 

He bit a piece of penguin-shaped gingerbread and stole a glance at his Chief of Staff who sat next to him with his own cup. Ed was wearing his plaid green pajamas, and it's flannel softened his angles, making Oswald want to hug his friend even more than usual. 

"And miss the New Year?" 

"Oh please, Edward, I know you well enough to remember you don't care about these holidays." 

"Yes... But you do," he murmured from behind his teacup. 

Oswald huffed a chuckle. "That's true. My mother used to say that in Hungary the New Year is celebrated as wholeheartedly as Christmas." 

Ed hummed thoughtfully and broke off a half of a cookie. Oswald eyed him subtly. He didn't seem troubled but rather... hesitant? 

"I'm sorry you couldn't spend it with your girlfriend," he offered.

That was a lie, Penguin wasn't sorry. But it might be comforting for his friend.

"I'm not," Ed dropped before drowning the gingerbread with his tea while Oswald failed to mask his pleasantly surprised expression. Ed shortly smiled too. "We broke up." 

This time, Penguin didn't even try to hide his shock. He could only gape and blink at his calmly smiling friend, tea and cookie forgotten in his hands. 

"That was worth it at least for the look on your face," Ed laughed, shaking his head. "We decided to... part our ways three days ago. Isabella didn't forgive me for apparently not paying her enough attention on Christmas," he rolled his eyes. "And also for still refusing to move in with her. And when I said I'll be spending the New Year with you, she refused to accept it." 

Penguin huffed and angrily bit on his gingerbread to restrain from speaking obscenities about that woman's audacity. 

"I told her of my promise to never leave you alone on mayoral duty after what happened with Tetch, but she didn't care," Ed frowned, looking at the cup he cradled in his long fingers. "Kept insisting that I'm supposed to be her fairytale prince or whatnot and we must always be together. Even reminded me of how she changed her style to look more alike to Miss Kringle every day for me," he shook his head. "As if it was helpful and not disturbing," he muttered barely audible. 

Oswald scoffed and rolled his eyes. But for his dear friend he had to try and act sympathetic. "I'm sorry, Ed. This sounds hard." 

"Thanks but there's no need for condolences," he chuckled, still avoiding to look at Oswald. "We parted with a mutual agreement that we both were not who we thought at first. Each of us was infatuated with our own idea of another; so blinded by it that we didn't stop to look at reality. And the reality was that we are too incompatible to build something long-term and not go insane," Edward shrugged with surprising indifference and ate the last piece of his cookie, sipping the tea.

Oswald was glad to hear it, honestly. He could see it from the start: that meek librarian was no match for the extraordinary Edward Nygma. Like a dull sheep with a muzzled wolf on a leash, she'd only hold him back from realizing his magnificent potential. Finally, his friend saw past her uncannily familiar face and riddles. Oswald was so right to let her live, after all; the problem solved itself. Well, at least part of it. He still didn't know how to tell Ed of his feelings and was terrified of rejection. And what would be the appropriate time to test the waters after the breakup? 

"You said you broke up three days ago? I'm glad that you seem to be handling it so well and rationally. But I can't help asking, why didn't you tell me earlier?" 

Ed released a short laugh, not particularly humorous, almost embarrassed. "I needed some time to properly consider and come to terms with a revelation I had," he said, placing his cup on the coffee table. 

Oswald tilted his head, curious about what his friend meant. 

"And now I'd very much like to reconfirm it. But I'll need your permission and promise to not slaughter me straight away if my presumption turns out to be wrong and actions inappropriate," his soft dark eyes finally met Oswald's. 

"Alright," Oswald said carefully. "It's not like I'd want to bother with disposing of your body on the New Year's night," he joked to lighten the suddenly serious mood filled with uncertainty. 

It helped; Ed visibly relaxed and returned his smile. Oswald didn't protest when his friend took the almost empty teacup and the remaining piece of gingerbread penguin from his hands to place on the table next to his own. Edward took a deep steadying breath before speaking with a measured tone. 

"I am hot but can be cold. Craved by humble, dared by bold. For some a gift beyond measure, for some just a matter of course. I am given with pleasure, yet sometimes taken by force. What am I?" 

Oswald barely registered the words, entranced by Ed's soft voice and the dark eyes never leaving his. They were like molten chocolate, impossibly deep and sweet, looking with hesitant expectation and unconcealed kindness behind the glasses shining from the gracefully dancing flames and Christmas tree lights. It all reminded Oswald too much of another cozy evening on this very couch, also including the tea and the spicy scent of ginger. 

Ed softly cleared his throat. _Damn it, the riddle!_ Penguin almost gasped, returning to the present moment. What were the words, again? Gift, pleasure, given by bold?... No use, he could barely remember half of it and had no idea what the answer was. 

"I... I don’t know, Ed," he admitted sheepishly, not wanting to seem dismissive of his friend’s riddles. He had long since learned how much they meant to Edward, thus becoming important to him too. 

Thankfully, Ed didn't seem upset or disappointed, he smiled softly and tilted his head, studying Oswald with something akin to amusement. 

"That's alright. How about a hint then?" he murmured, licking his lips shortly. Oswald cursed his inability to restrain from following the movement. 

Ed produced a small device, suspiciously resembling a detonator with wires messily tied together and a green button on top of it all. _Of course,_ how would Ed settle for a standard red! 

"The answer is not a _bomb_ , right?" Oswald asked carefully. 

Edward's smile widened, turning mischievous like he conjured a perfect ploy to get the upper hand and show-off his smarts. Without answering, he lifted the detonator and pressed the button. Despite all sense, Penguin couldn't help a small flinch. The next moment, something clicked on the ceiling right above them, and a long green ribbon with a mistletoe tied to its end was released. It was slightly swinging over their heads like a pendulum. 

Oswald sat gaping at it, trying to understand what all that was about and not daring to read too much into it. But what _else_ could it be? 

Finally, as the mistletoe hung still above the two men, Oswald lowered his gaze back to Ed, who somehow shifted to sit unexpectedly close. So close, in fact, that their thighs almost brushed, and his face was mere inches away. Oswald was about to scoot farther to keep a respectful distance, but a warm hand covered his own on his lap and stopped him. He glanced down at their connected skin and looked up just in time to see Edward's other hand slowly approaching to cup a side of his face, thumb brushing over his cheek as if afraid to damage by putting more pressure. 

Oswald was too stunned to do or say anything as Ed moved so unbearably close that his hot breath ghosted on Penguin's trembling lips. His eyes never leaving Oswald's seemed like two bottomless pools of tenderness and devotion. Nobody had ever looked at him like that. Like he was cherished, wanted, and even… loved? There was a silent question in Edward's eyes, but Oswald couldn't muster even a whimper to answer it, blinking like a stupefied owl. 

Finally, as he noticed a shade of panic in those chocolate eyes, Oswald managed a small nod. Ed breathed in relief and crossed the remaining distance, carefully bringing their lips together, pressing them oh so tenderly. His thumb kept stroking Oswald's cheek. It all was so overwhelming and heavenly that for a few seconds, Oswald sat frozen in place, just receiving this bliss, so lost in it that he forgot to return it. Only when Ed's silky lips started to retreat, Penguin surged forward, kissing the love of his life with everything he had. He was equally gentle and desperate as he clung to Edward's flannel pajama shirt with his free hand. 

Oswald never kissed before: there was nobody he ever wanted to kiss until Edward, and the feeling was very mutual. But even this chaste pressing of lips was so divine that he never wanted to go a single day without kissing Ed again. The soft warmth of their lips melted two men together, their slow breathing synchronized, and their fingers on Oswald's lap intertwined, squeezing and caressing. 

They turned to each other more to get a better angle. Oswald savored the small mewl he extracted from Edward by pressing his lower lip between both of his. No matter what else he will experience in his life, this kiss will be one of the happiest moments he will cherish for as long as he breathes. 

Like all good things, this was bound to end. When a hot tongue trailed at the seam of his lips, gently requesting access, Oswald was finally brought down from his high. 

Ed was _kissing_ him, and he _kissed back!_

The thought was so wild and frankly unbelievable that Penguin was skeptical of its reality. Perhaps he just nodded off by the fire and dreamed all this up. It wouldn't be the first time, although it was unusually vivid. 

Oswald gently pulled back, slowly withdrawing from their kiss. Dream or not, he didn't want Ed to think it was unwelcome. But he needed to know... 

"Why?" he breathed, still so close to Ed that the tips of their noses rubbed occasionally and breathing warmed each other's lips. 

"Was it alright?" Edward asked in return with obvious worry in his whisper. 

Oswald nodded and smiled. "Perfect. But why? Isabel-.." 

"Is in the past and has absolutely nothing to do with this," Ed interrupted before pressing their lips together once again, this time shorter, more like a confirmation or a promise. Oswald didn't hesitate to kiss back. 

After a few more pecks, Ed drew back, his hand still cupping the side of Oswald's face moved to caress his hair. Penguin couldn't resist leaning into the touch and closing his eyes in pleasure before once again getting lost in Edward's warm gaze behind the lenses capturing the flames and Christmas lights. 

"Sorry for my tardiness," Ed chuckled, lowering his hand to cover their still entwined fingers on Oswald's thigh. After Penguin’s quizzical frown, he glanced up at the mistletoe hanging above them. They shared a short laugh, easily slipping back into the light mood. "I know it's not Christmas, but I have to admit that social and emotional cues are something I'm still getting a hang of, so it's kinda fitting," he huffed and shook his head with visible self-deprecation. 

Oswald could see that Ed was leading to something with it. He gave a slight squeeze to Ed's hand to convey his support and attention. 

"When I told Isabella that we should put an end to our relationship and couldn't be convinced otherwise, she kinda snapped, I've never seen her that angry before. But that's beside the point," he shrugged. "Among other things, she dropped that I was probably leaving because I'm in love with the Mayor as much as he is… in love with me," he finished and swallowed, blushing furiously, but not breaking their eye contact. 

"I…" Oswald opened and closed his mouth a few times, still unable to let those words out. 

What is wrong with him?! He's a ruthless criminal and cunning politician, why can't he keep a clear head with this man, fumbling and flustering like a teenager high on hormones? 

"You're not bothered?" Penguin asked instead, inwardly slapping himself for such a stupid question after Ed literally _kissed_ him. Twice. "You said you needed time to come to terms with this…" There, his absurdity justified. 

"Yes, but not for the reason you might think," Edward purred, shifting even closer as if wanting to have as much contact as possible. "It just wasn't easy to admit my total blindness and believe that one of my most sacred wishes came true without my notice. And I was thinking over all the ways my confession can go," he arched an eyebrow at Oswald expectantly. 

"You mean?..." he swallowed. 

"Yes, Oswald, I love you," Ed murmured softly, slowly caressing up and down his arm. Oswald's heart skipped a beat or two and he bit on the inside of his cheek as a reality check instead of a pinch. The pain was real alright. As were the shivers running down his spine, leaving goosebumps in their wake. 

"Oh, Ed... I... I love you too," he murmured through the tears of the purest happiness welling up in his eyes. It felt so _liberating_ to finally voice that. Edward's smile was brighter than the Christmas tree on the side. Unable to hold himself, Oswald leaned closer and pressed his lips to Ed's, delighted when he kissed back. They didn't linger, wrapping arms around each other and settling in a warm hug. 

"But, Ed," Oswald started carefully when they pulled back, returning to holding each other's hands. "Don't you think it might be too early for you to start a new relationship only a few days after a breakup?" he didn't want to second-guess this happiness but he'd hate to turn into a rebound and serve as merely an easy replacement for that witch. 

"As I said, Isabella has nothing to do with my feelings for you," Ed murmured, lifting a hand to trace fingertips down the side of Penguin’s face. "She never had. Even my sudden affair with her failed to make them fade in the long run as I once had hoped," he admitted, chewing on his lower lip. 

"But... But why?" 

"I didn't think you'd ever return my feelings," he shrugged. "But let's talk about all that later. Tell me I didn't install this mistletoe contraption for nothing." 

Penguin snorted. "When did you even do that?" 

"You sure took your time in the bath, it was more than enough," Ed huffed, hooking a finger under Oswald's chin and tugging him closer. 

"Well then, let's not neglect Christmas traditions on New Year," he chuckled against those warm lips before once again tasting them. 

This time, there were no doubts or restrictions. Both men kissed with equal intensity and tenderness, caressing each other through the layers of soft clothes. Once more, Oswald was getting lost in the feeling of blissful warmth enveloping him, of Ed's steady breath on his cheek, and his long fingers caressing his hair, bringing the two men closer. 

After a few cozy minutes, Ed once again tried to gain access by gently pressing his tongue between Oswald's lips. Penguin didn't hesitate opening up and meeting him halfway, mewling as their tongues gently brushed for the first time. Edward tasted of velvety warmth and sweetened ginger spice. He tasted like Christmas. Like home. So soft and safe. 

Gradually, their delicious exploration of each other's mouth became more insistent and passionate. If Ed thought Oswald would be a humble lover, he had another thing coming, as Penguin pushed up from his seat and, without breaking their deep kiss, straddled Edward's lap, trapping him against the back of the couch. Oswald smiled as he swallowed his startled gasp and tugged the silky hair back, changing the angle to lick even deeper into Ed's mouth. The small whimpers and mewls were spurring him to try new ways to elicit even more sweet sounds. Edward's hands traveled down Oswald's back and, after a brief hesitation, kneaded his backside, prompting Penguin to groan into their kiss as he sucked on that tricky tongue. 

There's no telling how long it would've lasted and to where it would've led if the sudden chiming of grandfather clock didn't interrupt their delightful attempts to melt into each other. 

"It's midnight already?" Ed looked positively debauched, with his lips swollen, glasses askew, and hair disheveled. 

"Happy New Year, Edward. Ready for your midnight kiss?" Oswald smiled and waited for Ed's enthusiastic nod before once again claiming those sweet lips, this time moving softly and tenderly. 

They kissed until the last, twelveth, stroke of the clock. 

"Oh wow, I'm starting to like these silly traditions," Ed murmured against Oswald's lips. 

" _You're_ silly," he huffed, and, after another peck, moved from Edward's lap to once again sit next to him. 

Ed wrapped an arm around Oswald's shoulders, hugging him closer and idly playing with his relaxed fingers he held in the other hand. Oswald rested his head on Ed's shoulder, watching the slowly blinking lights on their Christmas tree. The two men sat like that for a while, just sharing warmth and listening to the crackling of the fire and howling of the wind outside. It seemed like another blizzard was coming. 

" _Now_ will you let me have my drink?" Oswald chuckled and stood up to get a glass for Ed when he felt like he was about to nod off. 

"To the New Year," he proposed, sitting back next to Ed, both men with flutes of champagne. 

"Let's make it better than the previous one, together," Ed clinked their glasses. 

It started snowing again, the gusts of wind were carrying visible white veils behind the windows. Despite being warm and comfortable, Oswald shivered and snuggled closer to Edward's side. 

"What a bullet we dodged by getting stuck in the snow instead of the Ball," he huffed and emptied his glass, holding it for Ed to refill. 

"A language that two bodies speak, make hearts go warm and legs go weak. What am I?" he asked out of the blue, setting his empty flute on the coffee table. 

"Uhm…" 

"I'll be right back," Ed stood up and practically ran out of the room. 

Honestly, Oswald couldn't find it in him to look for the answer to the riddle right now. He was still high on the knowledge that Edward Nygma loves him back. Truly, a winter holiday's miracle. 

A song flowed from the adjacent room. Oswald knew it well, _'Have yourself a merry little Christmas'_ by Judy Garland. His mother used to always dance with him during Christmas when this song played. _Oh,_ that's right! 

"The answer is a dance, Ed," Oswald said proudly, downing the rest of his champagne and placing the glass on the table. 

"Correct," Edward approached him and offered a hand with his kind smile. The gesture was unmistakable. 

"Ed, you know I don't dance."

"Of course not, you didn't have a proper partner before," he winked and bowed slightly, bringing his hand even closer. 

"Only because you chose the right song," Penguin huffed and accepted it. 

He rose right into Edward's embrace, blushing as he felt a warm hand resting on his waist, bringing their bodies together and leading as they slowly swayed to the melodic crooning of the singer. Oswald lifted his eyes to gaze into the warm chocolate ones above him, studying him with unconcealed adoration. 

"My mother and I used to dance on Christmas to this song," he shared to find a distraction from his heart trying to break out of the ribcage. For crying out loud, he is the Mayor of Gotham city and the kingpin of its underworld, not a trembling schoolgirl on a prom! 

"I figured it was important, the record was well-dusted and set apart from the rest," Ed murmured rapidly, bringing his both arms to wrap around Oswald. "And you once mentioned that your mother liked Judy Garland; it's her only song on that Christmas mix." 

"Nice deductions, Sherlock," Penguin chuckled, winding his arms around his partner's shoulders and gingerly resting his head on Edward's chest, listening to his steady heartbeat more than the song. 

Oswald felt lips pressing to his hair and wrapped his love tighter as they swayed practically in one place. Edward had this incredible ability to turn the memories of Oswald's mother from outright sorrowful to pleasantly bittersweet with merely a few words or gestures. Only six days ago, after finally having said goodnight and Merry Christmas to Ed, Penguin listened to this very song and shed a few tears, mourning his beloved mother who will never dance with him to this melody again. But now, even though his eyes were watering, it was from happiness, and a smile never left his lips while he swayed with his beloved Edward. And with this song, it almost seemed like his mother was here too, watching them with a smile and blessing them for many more holidays like this spent together. She always wanted Oswald to find his one true love who would make him happy. On this New Year, her wish also came true. 

The song ended, and another one after that too, equally melancholic and touching. By that time, the two men stood almost completely still, both leaning on each other, breathing in unison. More a long hug than a dance. 

"Now, _that_ one is just too cheesy by _any_ standards," Oswald huffed and pulled away from Ed when Frank Sinatra's smooth voice began singing _'Let it snow'._

"What? It's what you people call the Christmas holiday mood, isn't it?" Ed giggled and took Penguin's hands, moving in rhythm with the more upbeat song, shaking his narrow hips and swaying with enticing grace. 

"You're speaking like an alien, Ed," Oswald snorted. "And no, it's not a holiday mood, it's cliché and cringy," he insisted but didn't try to stop his Chief of Staff from carefully spinning him around, mindful of his bad leg. 

"Then your cringing looks suspiciously similar to smiling," Edward chuckled and quickly leaned to peck Oswald's lips before returning to the dance. 

Penguin rolled his eyes but joined in the merry movements as much as his leg allowed. He did love to dance before it was broken even though there weren't too many chances to do it so freely and sincerely like now. 

— **☂☃?** —

Later that night, after finishing the champagne bottle and singing _'Jingle Bells'_ together despite hating its overuse, Oswald and Edward went upstairs. There was a short moment of uncertainty when Ed almost headed to his bedroom, visibly hesitant to ask if he could join Oswald in his. Penguin huffed a chuckle and solved that problem for him by taking his hand and tugging towards the master bedroom. 

They snuggled together under the soft comforter. Oswald laid on his back with Ed wrapping his long limbs around him and resting his head in the crook of his neck. With one hand Oswald drew big swirling patterns on the flannel of Ed's pajama back. With the other, he covered Edward's hand on his chest, intertwining their fingers. 

"Thank you for today, Oswald," Ed murmured and shortly pressed his lips to the base of his neck. "It was the first New Year's night when I didn't feel miserable and lonely." 

"Thank _you_ , Ed," Oswald planted a kiss to the warm forehead, breathing in the minty scent of shampoo in silky locks. "I didn't think these holidays could be enjoyable without my mother but you proved me wrong," he gave a short squeeze to his fingers. "Let's sleep now. Tomorrow is a very important day, the first in the new year." 

Ed hummed thoughtfully. "It sounds like simply a convenient excuse to spend more time doing nothing." 

Penguin gasped. "How dare you disrespect the tradition to avoid work for one more day," they giggled. 

"So, what people do on New Year's Day?"

"You're doing it again, Eddie," Oswald chuckled. 

"Hmm?" 

"Speaking like an alien," he explained, and they shared a brief laugh. 

"We, _people_ , usually prepare a nice meal, play outside, skate, throw snowballs, build snowmen, ride a sleigh, or just go for a stroll."

Ed processed it silently for a minute. 

"I've never built a snowman," he blurted and buried his face deeper into Oswald's neck, as if ashamed of the fact.

Oswald's heart ached for his dear friend. His own childhood peers would rather stay inside than play with the Penguin, but he did have his loving mother to breathe that holiday spirit into him. They've built the prettiest snowmen together.

But Ed was denied such pure and simple love. Oswald didn't know all the details about his upbringing, but he knew enough. Edward's desire to never be reminded of his family was all the proof he needed. And Penguin would be damned if he let those ghosts of the past torment them now and spoil their holiday.

"Let's build a snowman then!" he moved to get up.

"What? _Now_?" Ed's limbs wrapping him tightened their hold, not letting go. 

"Why not?"

"Because we've warmed up?" Ed chuckled and shook his head. "And because we're not children anymore? You're the Mayor and I'm your Chief of Staff, it's hardly appropriate in our position." 

"So what? It just allows us to build a bigger and better snowman," he huffed but relaxed back in Edward's embrace. "Alright, I do agree that getting out from here now would be unwise considering the weather. But I promise you that tomorrow we're gonna build the fanciest goddamn snowman this city had ever seen," he murmured, tightening his arms around his sweet Ed and nuzzling into the silky hair. "My mother always said that New Year's Day is as important as New Year's night. It sets the mood and tendency for the entire next year." 

"Do you think that applies to Gotham?" Ed chuckled, his breath hot against Oswald's skin. "That we could spend a whole year only devoted to each other, without a care in the world?" 

"I think it wouldn't hurt to try," Oswald whispered, planting kisses into the minty smelling locks and humming when long lean arms hugged him tighter, pressing their bodies together. 

"I agree. Goodnight, Oswald," Ed breathed sleepily. "I love you." 

Penguin savored the flutter of his heart at those words. He wondered if it'll ever stop doing that every time Ed said them. He hoped it wouldn't. 

"I love you too, Edward. Sleep well." 

He hugged his love tighter and, at least for now, Gotham didn't seem to be such a dark and lonely place. It didn't matter that there was another blizzard howling behind the windows and burying their mansion under the snow. No plots or hidden alliances brewing against Mayor Cobblepot and his loyal Chief of Staff could burden this holiday. Oswald had his beloved Edward nestled in his arms and softly snoring into his neck. Ed finally found someone who will truly love him, see and accept all his sides, support him wherever he decides to turn. Nothing was more important than their shared love warming them on this cozy New Year's night and so many more to come. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :3 I hope it wasn't too angsty for New Year :D
> 
> For all interested, you're all welcome to join us on [Chierei's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierei) awesome [discord server](https://chierei.tumblr.com/post/188723923652/nygmobblepot-discord-server) (that's where the gift fics exchange was organized btw). It's open for joining. We're talking Gotham and other stuff there, discuss canons, headcanons and just joke around; everyone's supportive and kind there :3 We welcome all: writers, readers, artists, or whoever else wants to join and chat <3
> 
> Again, happy holidays to you all <3


End file.
